Sudowoodo
Summary |-|Sudowoodo= Sudowoodo, the Imitation Pokémon. Although it camouflages itself as a tree in order to avoid being attacked, its body is actually more like a rock than like a plant. It hates water and disappears whenever it rains. |-|Bonsly= Bonsly, the Bonsai Pokémon. Bonsly is the pre-evolved form of Sudowoodo. Although it looks like a Grass Pokémon, it is actually a Rock-type. When it collects too much moisture, it produces fake tears to get rid of it. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | High 7-C Name: Bonsly | Sudowoodo Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies between male and female Age: Varies Classification: Bonsai Pokémon | Imitation Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Rock Manipulation, Power Mimicry, limited Darkness Manipulation, Attack Reflection (via Counter), Sound Manipulation, Statistics Reduction (via Rock Tomb), Statistics Amplification (via Defender, Rattled and various moves), Explosion Manipulation/Self-Destruction (via Self-Destruct), Enhanced Senses, Fear Manipulation, its moves do not cause recoil, limited Martial Arts, Resistance to Air Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Dynamax | Same as before to a greater extent, plus Camouflage, Plant Manipulation, Healing and Resistance to Sleep Manipulation Attack Potency: Building level (Comparable to other baby Pokemon, such as Togepi and Cleffa, the latter of whom can tank meteor impacts) | Large Town level (Via scaling to Dawn's Piplup, who is comparable to second-stage Pokémon) Speed: Transonic (Can react to sound based moves like any other Pokémon) | Sub-Relativistic (Pokémon of this caliber can dodge Fling, which should be faster than Seismic Toss, as it doesn't require going against gravity or throwing heavy, unwilling, beings) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Building Class | Large Town Class Durability: Building level | Large Town level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with ranged attacks | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: None notable | Hard Stone (raises the power of this Pokemon's Rock type moves) Intelligence: Naive | Above average Weaknesses: Both Bonsly and Sudowoodo are weak to Water Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Metal Manipulation and Earth Manipulation. In-verse, they are weak to Martial Arts as well. Sudowoodo especially hates water, and the rain causes it to break its disguise Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Sturdy:' Their body is especially hard, and so they can endure any one hit that would kill them in one blow, within reason. *'Rock Head:' They will not take any recoil damage from their own attacks, in particular Head Smash and Wood Hammer. *'Rattled:' Upon being hit by a Bug type move, Darkness Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Ectoplasm Manipulation, the Pokemon's speed will be raised. Moves + IQ skills See here and here for Bonsly's and Sudowoodo's learnsets respectively. Note that our profiles only take level-up moves and egg moves into account. Furthermore, any move that Bonsly can learn, Sudowoodo can learn as well due to being its evolution. Finally, see here for Bonsly and Sudowoodo's IQ skills (they are both in Group E). Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Trees Category:Plants Category:Plant Users Category:Earth Users Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Species Category:Races Category:Monsters Category:Healers Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Camouflage Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Fear Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Sound Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7